


Blizzard

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Cute, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Peter Hale is rich, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Washington State, blizzard, cheese zombies, lots of washington references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Trapped in Peter's cabin in Washington due to a massive Blizzard sweeping the mountains, the pack makes the best of there time away from Beacon Hills. They play games and try new foods. Even Theo and Liam get a little time all to themselves. But, of course, there always has to be some kind of drama with the pack, doesn't there?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! This one is a bit longer than the rest BTW
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist
> 
> Just to be clear, whenever I reference Washington or Washington State, I am not talking about Washington DC. That is on the other side of the country. I only say this because people who aren't familiar with the US tend to automatically assume that when someone says Washington they mean Washington DC, the Nations Capital. Here I am referencing the OTHER Washington, the one with Seattle and Big Foot/Sasquatch.

**~~~**

“How are we supposed to drive home in this?” Malia complained as she stared out the window of the safe cabin that they had met the others in that day. The walls of the cabin were made of enormous logs and adorned with elk heads everywhere you looked. The windows were large and double-paned, made to keep out the cold of the winter on a night like this.

“You’re not,” Theo replied simply. Outside the window, what they were seeing confirmed what the radios had said: zero visibility. The snow was blowing so hard and abundantly that the cars parked right out front weren’t visible. All they could see was a sheet of gray and white that moved with the flow of the wind.

Scott looked around at the pack. There were only seven of them there total. The cabin was big. Something Peter had purchased as a get-away-from-beacon-hills home. “Theo’s right,” he told them. “We’ll have to stay here for the night,” he said looking at Peter who was pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

Peter shrugged. “Well, misery loves company, doesn’t he?”

Peter had run up into the mountains in Washington State to get away from… multiple things: the law, Monroe, human beings in general. It didn’t take long for the McCall pack to find him because as soon as Liam, Theo, and Derek all seemingly ‘died’ in a tragic explosion courtesy of Monroe and her goons, Stiles showed up with the three dead supernaturals on his doorstep looking for a place to lay low.

And then Scott and Malia decided to join them in there top secret, winter vacation home to rendezvous and come up with a plan to permanently get rid of monroe. Which they had already done and planned on heading home before Monroe zeroed in on their location and found out that the people she killed weren’t so dead after all. Now they were all stuck somewhere up high in Washington State.

“I’m sure we can make it,” Malia said glaring at the alpha. “If you’re so scared to drive, I’ll do it.”

“It’s not that simple,” Theo said. “Weren’t you listening to the radio? The pass is closed. We’re in Washington now, not California. If they closed the pass here, then that means it’s pretty bad. We’re talking freezing fog, black ice, zero visibility, below zero. There was a fifty car pile up on the next pass over.”

“The Chimera is right,” Peter said. “You Californians don’t stand a chance out there in that weather.”

“So you spend five months here and suddenly that makes you a Washingtonian?” Stiles asked.

“We barely made it here alive with me driving,” Scott said. “No way we’ll survive out there.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed with a chuckle. “Especially with Malia driving. That alone could mean certain death.”

“Know what else would mean certain death? Me actually killing you,” Malia snapped at him.

Thankfully, before that could escalate, the front door flew open and in came two snow-covered werewolves with arms full of groceries. Derek held the door open for Liam who seemed to be struggling with everything in his arms. He really shouldn’t have tried to take as much as Derek. Theo smirked at the little beta. “Need help, Little Wolf?”

“No,” Liam said stubbornly. “I’m fi-whoa,” Liam said as he stepped on the slick wood floor with his wet boots and nearly slipped. “I got this,” Liam said confidently before he took another step and fell right on his ass.

“I see that,” Theo said, as Scott rushed to help his little beta. Theo grabbed a bunch of the grocery bags and carried them into the kitchen to help Derek put everything away. “Alright. So we’ve got the groceries. Now who’s going to cook dinner.”

“Oo. Oo!” Peter said mimicking a small child in class eager for the teacher to pick him. “Pick me!”

Theo furrowed his brows at Derek in question as if he wasn’t sure if he should trust Peter’s cooking skills. Derek smiled and nodded. “He’s actually a pretty good cook.”

“Pretty good?” Peter asked in disbelief. “Now if that isn’t the understatement of the century, I don’t know what is.”

“Alright, Master Chef,” said Scott setting the last bag of groceries on the counter. “What’s for dinner then? And what can we do to help prepare?”

“Ah. Ah. Ah,” Peter said sticking out his arms at them and shooing them away. “You kids so much as breathe wrong and you’ll ruin it. Get out of my kitchen.”

Scott put his hands up in defense before he escorted himself out of the kitchen. “You sound like my mom,” he mumbled on his way into the living room to join Stiles and Malia in a game of scrabble.

Theo, despite his lack of interest in pack bonding and party games, thought he would join them but as he was passing the hallway, a hand jerked him aside and pulled him into the shadows. “Shshsh,” Liam hissed quietly, their noses seemingly pressed against each other’s cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked in a playful, curious tone as he seeked out Liam’s hands with his own until their fingers interlocked.

“Shshsh!” Liam hissed again before leaning foreward and locking their lips together in a sweet, familiar kiss. Theo tensed up and pulled back though. They shouldn’t do this, not here, not now. They were still keeping what was happening between them on the down low. Sure, the pack wasn’t as uneasy around Theo as they used to be but they still needed some more time. Besides, they were still trying to figure out what things between them meant. They didn’t want to broadcast it to everyone that they didn’t know what they were doing. That would just make things harder. They still had to keep their relationship underwraps.

But Theo listened closely. In the kitchen, he could hear Derek and Peter putting away the groceries and getting dinner started. They were somehow both bickering and reminiscing at the same time if that was even possible. And not to far away, in the living room, he could hear Stiles claiming that ‘is was, in fact, a word’ to Malia. He supposed that they wouldn’t think twice if Liam and Theo were off alone while dinner was being made.

He pushed Liam further down the hall until they reached the door to the bedroom they were sharing. Once the door was shut, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, cuddling and smooching on the twin bed that Liam slept in while Theo’s bed remained neatly made for the last three nights, untouched. They often found themselves squished together, up close and personal while they tried to satisfy their need to touch and to hold each other. They didn’t mind that the bed was small. It was just an excuse to be closer to one another.

Theo and Liam talked quietly about whatever the conversation brought. They’d taken a trip down to the nearest city before the roads were too horrible. “You know, I wouldn’t mind living in Washington forever,” Theo told Liam casually as lay there, playing with the betas hair.

Liam chuckled. “What? You mean, like moving to Yakima?”

They both snickered at that. “Well, hey. It’s the Palm Springs of Washington. They boast over three hundred days of sunshine a year,” Theo said playfully. “Also, you’re not saying it right. They’re gonna know you’re not a local.”

“Does it snow in Palm Springs?” Liam asked skeptically.

“Last I checked, no. Besides,” Theo said. “I don’t want to live in Yakima. I kinda want to live in the mountains here. Some place I can see Mt. Rainier or Mt. Adams… or both.”

“Maybe we can just stay dead then. Forget about stopping Monroe. Just be ghosts in Washington forever,” Liam said, gently caressing Theo’s back when a scent hit his nose, a very pleasurable scent that made his stomach grumble. “Do you smell that?”

Theo nodded and got up. “Come on. Let’s go see when dinner will be ready,” he said as he walked towards the door.

“Wait,” Liam said, going after him and grabbing him before he could open the door. “Just think about it,” he said. “If we lived someplace like here, how often would we get snowed in just the two of us.”

Theo smiled adoringly at his boyfriend. “Not enough,” he answered, giving him one last kiss before he left to go figure out what that smell was.

...

“Cheese Zombies,” Peter explained as everyone filled up their plates.

“It looks like it’s just cheese inside of bread,” Malia said, looking at the square skeptically.

“Mm.” Liam said smacking his lips after taking a huge bite. “I like it.”

“It’s not just cheese inside of bread, girlie,” Peter said. “It’s a signature Central Washington State dish. Best with a fresh bowl of tomato soup. It’s all the rage around here, especially during the cold seasons.”

“Hey, look,” Stiles said, pointing towards the window. “It looks like it’s gotten a little better outside. Maybe you guys can go home after all.”

Everyone turned in their seats to look out the nearest window. It did look a little better outside. However, there was probably a whole foot of snow more than there was an hour or two ago. “Hm,” Scott started. “Well, what do you know?”

Then they heard the sound of something very loud on the roof. It almost sounded like a very heavy rain. “Santa?” Stiles said comedically. It wasn’t santa. It was just snow sliding off the roof and piling itself in front of the window they had all been looking out of a minute before. “Hm,” Stiles hummed. “Good thing you guys bought groceries on your way in because we might just be stuck here for a while.”

“Yeah. Good thing we still had Derek’s Costco card from last time we had to buy everyone groceries,” Malia remarked.

“You guys have my Costco card?”

“Anyways,” Scott said, trying to change the subject.

“I was wondering where that was…”

“Malia and I have been traveling for a really long time, so we’re probably gonna go to bed early.”

“You guys can have my room,” said Stiles. “I’ll go down stairs and sleep in the family room. I can get a break from Liam and Theo’s random shouts and loud noises that way.”

“Thanks, Stiles.”

“What do you guys even do in there?” Stiles asked the culprits who were both happily enjoying their dinner.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Come on. You see how we are with each other outside of closed doors. You really expect us to play nice behind them?”

“Yet for some reason Liam still chose to share a room with you when he could’ve shared one with me instead,” Stiles pointed out. So maybe Stiles was on to them. But he had spent a few weeks cooped up on a mountain home with them.

“Theo doesn’t snore,” Liam said before adding. “And he smells better.”

“Can’t say the same about you though,” Theo said, knowing it would annoy Liam. But he always teased him like that. He knew Liam would eventually get turned on by it.

“I guess it’s better that way, so someone can keep an eye on Theo,” Stiles remarked, a hint of bitterness in his voice. “Make sure he’s not conspiring against us. Or consulting with Satan.” And that was partially why Theo and Liam were keeping things on the down low for now.

“If you’re so worried about that, why don’t you keep an eye on him yourself?” Liam said, glaring at Stiles, feeling protective of the person he considered dear. Liam and Stiles, who were sitting right across from each other at the dinner table, began to glare at one another. The room became awkwardly silent.

Theo cleared his throat. “So Peter,” he said, changing the subject. “You ever plan on coming back to Beacon Hills.”

“No. Why?” Peter asked. “You want to join me? Be recluse.”

Theo shrugged. “I’m not entirely opposed to never going back to that place…” The pack looked at him as if he had betrayed them. “After we defeat Monroe. Relax.”

“You sure about that?” Peter asked skeptically. “I mean, out of everyone here, you are hands down the best company a man like me could ask for. But I think you have a reason to go back, a pretty big reason, in fact. Don’t you?”

If Theo were spiderman, his spidey-senses would be tingling. Peter knew. He totally knew about him and Liam. And who could blame him? They were staying in his house. He wasn’t stupid like Stiles. And he could smell things humans couldn’t. Derek probably even knew but at least he had the decency to keep his mouth shut. Derek probably didn’t even care.

Peter chuckled. “Of course, if you could convince that reason to come with you…” Peter trailed off. “... well, you’ve seen that basement. You’d have it all to yourselves?”

Liam sucked in a deep breath, suddenly feeling lightheaded. “Oh boy,” he said as he breathed out.

“Whoa,” Stiles said, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “Hold the phone. You’re implying that Theo’s ‘reason’ is a person?”

“No. It’s a dog,” Derek remarked sarcastically. “Of course, it’s a person.”

“Whoa!” Stiles said again, more excited this time. He looked between Liam and Theo with surprise written on his face before he just blinked. “Well, who else could it be?!” he said gesturing towards Liam across the table which triggered the pup into jumping out of his seat and storming towards the front door.

“Wait, Liam!” Theo called as the beta threw open the door and a gust of wind and snow came in as the beta went out into the storm with no coat on.

“Whoa!!!” Stiles said smacking his forehead. “It was right in front of me this whole time. How did I…” Stiles looked at Scott who seemed more shocked that Liam had just ran away with no explanation than that there was clearly something going on between him and Theo. “Did you know?”

Scott shrugged. “I kinda had a feeling.” To his surprise, Scott seemed totally fine with the Theo-part of the thing and more concerned about the Liam-out-in-a-blizzard part.

Stiles looked at everyone else. “Malia?”

She shook her head, clearly still confused. “I don’t know what’s going on.” Stiles blinked. Of course, she wouldn’t.

Theo was already by the front door putting on his own coat and grabbing Liam’s. Scott stood up and approached him. “Hey,” he said, placing a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “Just so you know, I’m ok with you and Liam. And it doesn’t matter what other people think.”

Theo seemed to genuinely debate with himself as he examined the sincerity of Scott’s claim. Who was he kidding? Scott would never lie. “Thanks,” he said, nodding his head as he fiddled with the hood of Liam’s jacket.

“Be careful,” Scott warned him.

Theo shrugged. “He’s not getting too far without his jacket in this weather. I’m not worried about him.”

“I was talking about you,” Scott said, patting his back as the Chimera began his exit. “But ok.” Theo could hear the skepticism in Scott’s voice after that, like maybe he was worried he wouldn’t watch out for Liam.

“Trust me, Scott,” Theo said. “If I know Liam, he’s gonna be either right outside the door or around the corner.” And sure enough, he could see Liam’s shadow standing out there in the blizzard. “Told you.”

Theo shut the front door and trudge through the snow until he reached Liam, who was shivering and hugging himself. He sighed and draped the jacket over Liam’s shoulder, helped him put it on. “I panicked,” Liam said.

Theo zipped Liam’s jacket up all the way to his chin. “I know.”

Liam stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked at Theo nervously. “You’re not really gonna stay here in Washington, are you?” he asked, sounding heartbroken. “Cause… I can’t leave Beacon Hills behind. Not yet…”

“Liam, isn’t it obvious?” Theo said pulling the hood up on Liam’s jacket and tugging it over is face. “I followed you into that building knowing we would have to fake our deaths. I followed you all the way up to Peter’s cabin in Washington. I followed you out into a blizzard, Liam. I’ll always follow you. I’ll go wherever you go. California? Washington? Wherever.”

Liam’s worried face slowly started to turn into a smile, a shy-cute smile. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“You mean that?”

Theo sighed in frustration. “Yes, Liam. I love you…” he trailed off as he realized the weight of what he’d just said. But it was too late. He’d already said it. And by the look Liam was giving him, apparently the beta was shocked. “I love you,” he said more firmly this time. “More than anything.”

Liam’s smile broke through any darkness or doubt that was going through Theo’s mind. Apparently, Liam was speechless because all he could bring himself to do was kiss Theo. Liam hadn’t really been expecting Theo to say that so soon, or even think it for that matter.

“Let’s go inside,” Theo said once Liam was done reciprocating Theo’s declaration with a show of affection. “Us Californians weren’t built for this weather.”

“No,” Liam said in agreement. “But wolves were.”

“I’m not a real werewolf, remember?” Theo said over the sound of the wind. “I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

“Ok, fine,” Liam said, admitting defeat and walking into the unknown with Theo. Who knows what would go on behind those doors ones they entered. Liam knew he wasn’t afraid though. Not if Theo was going to be with him wherever he went. Not if Theo would follow his crazy ass out into wild winter storms just to keep him from getting cold.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is getting closer!


End file.
